No silêncio de um olhar
by Bpity
Summary: "Não desista de mim ainda, não esqueça quem sou" - Milagres são reais? NejixTen.
1. Nunca me deixe

**Notas:**

_Pensamento _**- **Diálogo e narração - **M.C. = **Mudança de cena.

**Capítulo I – Nunca me deixe**

Flash Back - ON

_- Neji-kun... – falei com a voz trêmula, encarando aqueles olhos perolados._

_- Não se preocupe Tenten-chan, eu voltarei pra você. – após dizer isso, depositou um leve beijo em meus lábios, em seguida fitou-me por um instante e nada mais precisava ser dito. Afastou-se, e eu o perdi de vista após se misturar no meio de tantos shinobis._

Flash Back - OFF

Três meses hoje. Exatos três meses desde aquele fatídico dia. Acordei um tanto longe, com meus devaneios mais freqüentes que o de costume. Não preciso nem fechar os olhos para recordar como era sentir seus lábios nos meus, e independente do tempo que passe, eu ainda me recordarei. Remexi-me na cama criando coragem para levantar. É difícil encarar os dias sem tê-lo ao meu lado, dando-me forças para permanecer em pé. Ele conseguia acalmar-me sem dizer nada, apenas com o silêncio de seu olhar.

Levantei-me da cama dando passos vagarosos rumo ao banheiro. Deixei que a água fria escorresse pela torneira sem ao menos tocar minhas mãos. O filete de água que fluía dela hipnotizou-me, fazendo-me mais uma vez perder-me em pensamentos, lembranças.

Após fazer minha higiene pessoal, juntei meus pergaminhos, coloquei meu traje regular, tomei um desjejum reforçado e sai. Mesmo se eu não apetecesse, meus pés iriam levar-me automaticamente ao Hospital Central de Konoha. Porém, assim como careço de ar e água, careço estar naquele lugar, em especial, naquele quarto. Meus dias não seriam os mesmos sem essa visita diária...

- Bom dia Tenten-chan!

- Sakura. – respondi quase que completamente desinteressada.

- Veio cedo hoje, está tudo bem? – a curiosidade de Ino está afetando também a Sakura.

- Estava melhor há três meses.

- Oh, desculpe.

- Não há necessidade de se desculpar. Creio que tudo o que poderia ser feito já foi, certo? – continuei meu caminho antes que ela falasse algo. – estou indo.

- Tenten-chan, espere! – não queria olhar para trás e muito menos jazer aquela prosa supérflua. – Tenten-chan! – ela insistia. Por fim, parei cerca de cinco metros de distância dela, mirei seus olhos lançando um olhar extremamente amofinado, e, sem proferir nada continuei prosseguindo com minha marcha. Não sei o que ela queria contar-me, porém, hoje faz três meses desde o ocorrido. Minha paciência afadigada e meu semblante abatido espera que haja compreensão para comigo, pelo menos hoje. Tenho esperança que não venham atormentar-me tratando de certo assunto, digo, alguém.

Subi as escadas até o terceiro andar, quarto cinco. Lá estava à pessoa mais importante para mim, em estado de sono constante, ou se preferirem... Em coma, inconsciente, desfalecido. Já imaginava que ele estaria com a sua típica fisionomia pacata, que ultimamente permanecia presente em todo momento (logicamente).

Nunca nem ousei pensar que alguém de tanto apreço para comigo se encontraria nesse estado, e agora confesso que é perturbador alguém como ele jazer-se deste modo.

Por que as pessoas que mais importam são as mais atingidas por tal incidente? Ou por outros mais aterrorizantes? A precariedade de uma melhoria é tão cruel quanto à fidúcia de uma perda. Preferia mil vezes estar em seu lugar naquela missão rank-S, para não presenciar sua atual circunstância.

Todavia, poder vê-lo regularmente é um privilégio. O entusiasmo de saber que existem chances para seu despertar, mesmo sendo mínimas, ampara-me muito mais que qualquer pronunciamento de conforto. A fé entra em ação em situações como essa.

- Não... – Articulei em um fio de voz, paralisada. Pensamentos interrompidos após chegar ao meu destino. A visão à minha frente bloqueava qualquer reação corporal. – Não... Não pode ser. – quarto vazio. Olhei a cima para certificar que me encontrava no quarto correto. Um arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo enquanto meu estômago se revirava: QUARTO 5

Lá estava a placa claramente indicando o número do quarto que ele deveria estar, ou melhor, que ele se encontrava desde sua "volta" à vila.

Fechei os olhos e cerrei os punhos fortemente. Seria essa a notícia que Sakura queria informar-me? Senti meu coração apertar, como se estivesse despedaçando lento e dolorosamente. Quando, uma mão quente pousou sobre meu ombro esquerdo. Abri meus olhos lentamente com medo do que a suposta presença humana proferiria. Avistei um par de olhos esmeraldas vistosos e alegres já vistos por mim hoje, encarando-me, com o semblante descontraído, tranqüilo.

- Não pude dar meu recado. – sorriu – Ele mudou de quarto. Não precisa mais de aparelhos respiratórios. – a sensação de alívio foi tão dominante, que, em um impulso abracei Sakura apertado.

- Obrigada Sakura-chan. – disse ainda abraçando-a.

- É um prazer. – respondeu um tanto surpresa diante minha atitude e a presença do sufixo 'chan' ao referir-me a ela, pois, assim como Konoha inteira, ela sabia que há três meses eu havia deixado de ser calorosa. – venha! Levarei você ao novo quarto dele. – já puxando meu braço e guiando-me ao segundo andar. – Tsunade-sama acredita que em breve ele poderá acordar! – Não consegui nem respondê-la. Os sentimentos que há pouco me definhavam, transformaram-se em óleo de alegria, contagiando-me por inteira.

Paramos em frente ao QUARTO 3 do segundo andar. Sakura piscou o olho direito para mim e saiu em seguida. Entrei um tanto receosa devido à presença de emoções vividas em poucas horas do dia, que em três meses foram finadas. Porém, logo que meu campo visual o alcançou, notando seu repouso tranqüilo, toda a ansiedade mista de desespero ausentou-se dando lugar à calma mista de carinho. Cheguei perto de sua cama e assim como todos os dias mesmo sem saber se ele poderia ouvir-me, comecei a falar mansamente:

- Me assustou hoje. - Levei minha mão até seu rosto, contornando seus traços perfeitamente desenhados – por um momento cheguei a pensar que havia te perdido. – comecei afagar seus cabelos que não perderam o brilho nem a maciez mesmo diante da situação que ele se encontrava – nunca me deixe Hyuuga Neji, por favor...

**M.C.**

No último andar, em uma sala onde se encontrava a suposta "direção" do hospital.

- A que devo sua apreciada presença, Tsunade-sama? – pronunciou respeitosamente à aluna da Sannin.

- Hyuuga Neji. – respondeu ligeiramente – Qual o seu atual estado?

- Como você já havia avaliado, não depende mais de aparelhos respiratórios, e, já o trocamos de quarto.

- Está no segundo andar?

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- Sakura, eu temo que o pior aconteça... – suspirou pesadamente – você está ciente que golpes foram proferidos em regiões críticas de sua cabeça, que foi...

- O motivo pelo qual ele entrou em coma. – acrescentou com um ar de dúvida, sem compreender as reais preocupações de sua mestra.

- Exato. Você, como minha discípula, compreende os altos riscos que tais golpes podem causar... Além de coma.

- Tsunade-sama, aonde quer chegar?

- Cinismo não mudará a realidade, Sakura.

- Então, está querendo dizer que...

- Perda eterna de memória ou por tempo indeterminado, são os outros riscos. – interrompeu Tsunade, articulando suas palavras aflitamente.

- Suspeita que Neji fique com amnésia após despertar? – respondeu também aflita. A conversa estava tornando-se tensa.

- Em seu caso, não é mais uma suspeita, e ainda... Amnésia permanente.

- Entendo. – abatidamente, continuou - Devo avisar Tenten?

- O mais rápido possível. – soltou outro suspiro pesado – isso não irá consolá-la nem um pouco, mas evitará desapontamentos futuros. – ao terminar seu comunicado, ia saindo apressadamente da sala.

- Tsunade–sama! – A Hokage vira, fitando a shinobi médica. – Acha que ele não recordará nada de sua vida? – perguntou receosamente.

- Isso só Deus poderá responder-te. – Olhando pela janela da sala onde se encontravam. – Seja breve em comunicar Tenten. – dizendo isso, ausenta-se do recinto.

- Serei Tsunade-sama. – falando mais para si mesma, tentando criar coragem para designar a notícia à Tenten, do que para responder a Sannin. Sabia exatamente como era sentir a ausência da pessoa que amava, mas no caso da Mestra das Armas, ele estaria por perto, porém não seria o mesmo.

**M.C.**

QUARTO 3 – Segundo Andar.

- Queria tanto ver seus olhos novamente... – eu continuava com meu monólogo sem importar-me com o fato de ele estar incapacitado de responder – Sabia que hoje fazemos três meses e uma semana de namoro? – disse sorrindo – Pena que foi apenas uma semana com você consciente. – abaixei a cabeça em sinal de angústia, e permaneci alguns segundos assim – O destino nos prega peças engraçadas! – comentei ironicamente, levantando a cabeça – Quando finalmente podemos ser felizes, ele vai lá e arranca nossa felicidade pela raiz. – parei de falar, pasma.

Nesse instante, algo inesperado por todos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão esperado por mim, ocorreu. Fazendo com que pela segunda vez no dia eu paralisasse por inteira.

Ele estava lá deitado, e, por mais impossível que aparente ser... Com os olhos abertos fitando-me atenciosamente. Novamente a visão à minha frente bloqueou toda reação corporal que eu poderia ter naquela situação.

- Ne...Neji-k...kun?

**Fim de capítulo.**

Primeira fanfic que posto nesse site, sou nova por aqui! rs.

Críticas, favoritos, reviews (...) sempre bem-vindos. (:

Agradeço desde já a todos que lerão, :*

**/ Bgirl Pity.**


	2. O que realmente importa

**Notas:**

_Pensamento_**-**Diálogo e narração -**M.C. =**Mudança de cena.

**Música**: _Take Me Away_ (Tradução) - Lifehouse

**Capítulo II – O que realmente importa**

- Ne...Neji-k...kun? – balbuciei o que consegui, e, assim como antes, em um fio de voz. – Neji-kun? – saiu mais explícito dessa vez, porém, assim como da primeira tentativa, não obtive retorno. Ele apenas continuou a observar-me, sem expressar emoção alguma. Resolvi então, entrar em seu jogo. Passei a observá-lo tão atentamente como ele estava fazendo comigo. Meu olhar alcançava a raiz de seus cabelos até o término de seu queixo, percorrendo esse trajeto repetidas vezes. Foi então que suas pálpebras encostaram-se uma na outra, proibindo que minha "análise facial" fosse completa. Sua face auferiu uma feição preocupada, como se algo de estimado valor tivesse sido lhe arrancado.

– Neji-kun... – eu insisti, afinal, por que ele recusa responder? Tudo o que mais cobiço nesse instante é ouvir o timbre de sua voz ecoar em meus ouvidos. Não há algum motivo para sua abdicação. O mínimo que pode oferecer-me, na conjuntura em que nos encontramos, é uma resposta! Não me importo desta ser curta ou vazia, nem mesmo se não seja o que almejo ouvir... "Eu apenas preciso ouvir sua voz, Neji-kun."

_Eu já vi tudo isso  
E nunca é o suficiente  
Isso continua me deixando precisando de você_

- Neji? – respondeu-me um tanto apreensivo. Confesso que apesar de aguardar ansiosamente pelo seu retorno, fiquei um tanto surpresa por este ser tão breve após meu desespero mental – então esse é o meu nome?

- Por favor, não brinque numa hora dessas. – respondi docemente, mas com certo tom de ironia na voz.

- Acha mesmo que eu estou brincando? – sua voz era firme. Havia muito tempo que não me respondia com tanta frieza.

- Não seja cínico Neji-kun! – a suavidade na voz que havia usado a pouco, se transformou em uma entonação de receio. Hyuuga Neji nunca foi de brincadeiras, por que isso agora?

- Cínico? – seu tom era de extremo sarcasmo. – Escute-me bem, seja lá quem for você. Acredita que eu, nessa situação em que me deparo, que nem mesmo o meu próprio nome consigo recordar... Estaria brincando ou sendo cínico? - pela terceira vez, em um só dia, a paralisação corporal dominou-me. Dava pra ver em seus olhos que em suas palavras ásperas não houvera nem um fio de calúnia ou omissão. Respirei fundo, o que realmente eu carecia nessa circunstância, na tentativa de absorver todas as últimas informações sem que entrasse em declínio, permitindo que toda a esperança fosse arrancada de mim.

- Perdoe-me. – era transparente a aflição em minha voz – Não cogitava essa hipótese... – suspirei – Amnésia.

- ... – não houvera resposta. Ele voltou a observar-me estreitando levemente suas pálpebras, sinal de que estava fazendo esforço para se recordar de alguma coisa. – você... – olhou-me ainda mais atentamente – eu sinto que te conheço... – ele falava pausadamente, abandonando o tom de sarcasmo que outrora foi usado. Minhas esperanças reacenderam totalmente – mas não sei dizer quem você é. – as últimas palavras foram proferidas amargamente, ele estava cabisbaixo.

_Não desista de mim ainda  
Não esqueça quem sou  
Eu sei que ainda não cheguei até lá  
Mas não me deixe ficar sozinho aqui_

- Não se preocupe, eu sei que você lembrará. – minha voz voltou a ser suave, estava tentando confortá-lo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque... Eu acredito em você. – sorri – E, a propósito... Chamo-me Mitsashi Tenten, e você, Hyuuga Neji.

- Hyuuga Neji?

- Sim.

- Mitsashi Tenten?

- Isso. – lembro-me de como havia esperado pela próxima vez que o ouviria pronunciar meu nome, mas jamais ousaria pensar que seria por ele não recordá-lo – Você não se lembra realmente de nada?

- Sinto em dizer que não.

- Entendo.

- ... – novamente não houvera resposta, seu olhar era vago.

- Certo. Eu te ajudarei a lembrar, mas agora tenho que me retirar... – já estava pronta para afastar-me, quando sinto meu braço ser segurado levemente.

- Espere, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- Diga...

- Por que você se interessa tanto em me ajudar? – perguntou disfarçando a veemência. Mesmo que não se recorde de que é Hyuuga Neji, não altera o fato de continuar sendo. Até a memória debilitada foi incapaz de transformar seu jeito. Aquilo vinha de seu âmago, pude notar. Sorri, fitei o chão e depois olhei profundamente em seus olhos, que ansiavam minha resposta.

- Espero que um dia você volte a compreender sem que eu necessite responder esta pergunta. – dizendo isso, ausentei-me do quarto deixando-o imerso em pensamentos. Precisava recompor-me, e assim como ele... Pensar.

_Dessa vez o que eu quero é você  
Não há mais ninguém que possa ocupar seu lugar_

Andando a passos lentos, direciono-me a recepção do hospital, almejando avistar Sakura aos arredores. Nada feito. Prontifiquei-me ao balcão de entrada, iniciando um diálogo rápido. Encontrá-la não é mais uma casualidade como regularmente, acabara de se tornar uma necessidade.

- Com licença.

- Como posso ajudá-la? – a enfermeira, delicadamente respondeu.

- Por acaso viu a médica-nin Haruno Sakura?

- Atrás de você. – se interpôs Sakura. Como agradecimento eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça para a enfermeira, após acompanhar Sakura para um local mais reservado. Imagino que ela também deseja contar-me algo.

- E então, – precipitou-se ao adentrar a sala – queria falar comigo?

- Sim, imagino que você já saiba o motivo. – Não apenas imagino como tenho a plenitude de sua resposta.

- Hyuuga Neji? – esboçou um sorriso com uma consternação quase imperceptível, entretanto, evidenciada o suficiente para que não escapasse aos meus olhos. Tenho a empáfia de ter aprendido muitas coisas com Neji, e uma delas ser o ato de analisar.

- Exato. – uma leve tensão começava a desabrochar na prosa – Sinto que queira me informar algo, Sakura-chan. – dei ênfase ao pronunciar o sufixo, o que a fez demonstrar mais claramente sua aflição.

- Receio que tenho uma notícia desagradável, mas de extrema importância. – suspirou – Palavras da Hokage.

- Então, ela está ciente da amnésia? – adiantei-me, o que fez a feição de Sakura adquirir surpresa.

- Como você...

- Ele acordou Sakura. – cortei-a.

- Suponho que já conversaram? – já havia se refeito. Considero-a uma shinobi forte, ainda mais tratando de sentimentos.

- Foi assim que me certifiquei de tal acontecimento. – Nunca fomos muito próximas, porém, a formalidade presente nessa conversação era até então inexistente entre nós, pelo menos mencionando o lado de Sakura.

- Certo, acho que é a hora de te informar o restante. – fez uma breve pausa, creio que está se concentrando para o que estaria por vir. Confesso estar sentindo-me um tanto amedrontada. Sua declaração seria ainda pior do que já tive que suportar até então? – Tsunade-sama freqüentemente visitava Hyuuga Neji para saber mais do que poderia se suceder. Sua última visita, com exceção a de hoje, garantiu que não tardaria a chegada de seu despertar, se estreitando a dizer isso. Contudo, me surpreendeu com uma visita inesperada hoje, e pelo visto havia feito outra análise de suas condições, o que leva também a outro diagnóstico. Este fora o que constatou a amnésia.

- Ela já afirmava que isso aconteceria antes mesmo de sua consciência?

- Infelizmente. E, agravando a situação... - suspirou pesadamente. Devido a este ato e o conceito de suas palavras, asseguro-me que o que mais poderia decorrer a doer em minha essência, seria proferido agora – É bem provável seu caso ser de amnésia permanente.

- A que nível se encontra esta probabilidade? – controlei-me drasticamente para não ter um distúrbio sentimental ali mesmo.

- Posso dizer que só não foi possível uma certeza, por seu exame ter sido com ele ainda adormecido.

- Sakura. – a frieza proferida em minhas palavras era de uma transparência extrema – eu quero uma comparação, uma porcentagem, qualquer coisa. Dê-me uma resposta precisa!

- Não é possível, por ainda nã...

- SAKURA! – cortei-a.

- Aproximadamente 95%. – respondeu-me breve e amargamente.

- Ótimo. – articulei com escárnio.

Retirei-me instantaneamente do recinto para que Sakura não me contivesse, com uma velocidade propiciada apenas à shinobis jounnins.

Eu preciso espairecer. Sinto que meu limite de surpresas desagradáveis já se excedeu por hoje.

À beira de um colapso nervoso, dirijo-me a um determinado local que estranhamente consegue acalmar-me. Onde passei momentos marcantes com Neji, como quando me pediu em namoro ou quando me contou de sua missão, esta que foi a culpada por fazê-lo esquecer de tudo. Lembro-me do dia em que o descobrimos em uma daquelas missões rank-D, quando ainda éramos gennins. O gato que teríamos que resgatar, adentrou a floresta, fazendo com que nós nos deparássemos com este espetáculo: Árvores frondosas e magníficas, contribuindo para que o ar úmido e puro fosse dominante, envolviam relvas verdejantes e brandas que reluziam à medida que a luz solar transparecia, fazendo esta ser refletida em todas as flores. Elas por sua vez, graciosas e de cores variadas perfumavam o ambiente, enfeitando-o como se a primavera fosse à única estação do ano. E, finalizando este primor, um riacho com águas cristalinas embelezavam ainda mais a paisagem, fazendo com que o som das águas misto com o canto dos pássaros torne-se uma melodia convidativa, completando o encanto de matas virgens como esta. Ficamos perplexos ao avistá-lo pela primeira vez, até mesmo Gai-sensei que já havia percorrido todos os países e conhecido diversos lugares fascinantes, maravilhou-se pela formosura do recinto. A partir desse dia, ele tornou-se o ponto de encontro do time 9. Sempre que tínhamos horas vagas vínhamos aqui para relaxar e aprender mais do "fogo da juventude". Foi uma época admirável. Porém, infelizmente as visitas sempre eram adiadas a partir do momento em que nos tornamos chuunnins, e, com o passar do tempo ele foi praticamente deixado de lado, há não ser por mim e Neji que mesmo depois de jounnins continuávamos a freqüentá-lo. Apesar de tão opostos, eu e ele buscávamos a concentração no mesmo local, e conseqüentemente nos encontrávamos mais do que com Lee e Gai-sensei. Gerando uma confiança ainda maior e apertando os laços de nossa amizade, amizade que outrora se transformara em amor.

Ao invés dessas lembranças vividas aqui definharem-me ainda mais interiormente, elas só confortam-me. Motivo? Por fazerem-me recordar quantas ocasiões que eu o tive ao meu lado, sem que nada mais importasse.

_Eu tento seguir meu caminho em direção a você  
Mais ainda me sinto tão perdido  
Não sei o que mais posso fazer_

- Por que o destino é tão cruel? – meus olhos marejam, eu preciso disso. Eu verdadeiramente preciso disso... Chorar – Agora tudo o que me resta é a fé, a esperança e o amor, porém o mais forte deles é o amor. (**I Coríntios 13:13**) – lágrimas silenciosas percorrem minha face, selando meu momento íntimo com angústia e consternação.

_Não desista de mim ainda_

– Eu não desistirei de você, - articulei entre prantos.

_Não esqueça quem sou_

– Não importa se me esquecer eternamente. – olhei para o céu.

_Eu sei que ainda não cheguei até lá_

_Mas não me deixe ficar sozinho aqui_

– O que realmente importa... - suspirei pesadamente.

_Dessa vez o que eu quero é você_

_Não há mais ninguém que possa ocupar seu lugar_

- É que eu sempre me lembrarei de você.

**Fim de capítulo.**

Segundo capítulo postado! Espero que agradem a todos.

O terceiro será postado semana que vem.

COMENTÁRIOS:

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**: É isso mesmo x.x Obrigada por comentar! Espero que acompanhe a fanfic, :*

**Uchiha. Midorii**: Demorei um pouco, me perdoe. Mas aí está o segundo capítulo xD espero que lhe agrade. Pode deixar que vou continuar! rs. Obrigada pelo seu review ;*

Bem, é isso ^^ até semana que vem \o

Já sabem: críticas, reviews, favoritos... Sempre bem-vindos! *-*

**/ Bgirl Pity.**


	3. Eu vou acreditar

**Notas:**

_Pensamento _**- **Diálogo e narração - **M.C. = **Mudança de cena.

**Capítulo III – Eu vou acreditar**

- Quarto 3, correto?

- Sim, Tsunade-sama. – a mão da Hokage foi de encontro ao cepilho – Seja cautelosa...

- Estou ciente dos riscos em que nos deparamos Sakura. – ficou alguns instantes com a mão pousada à maçaneta, suspirando lentamente – Fique aqui, não tardo com a análise.

- Certo. - terminando de falar, viu a Sannin adentrar o recinto – Boa sorte Tsunade-sama.

**M.C.**

- Onde estou? – Abro os olhos e deparo-me com um teto e paredes a princípio desconhecidas.

- Como se sente Tenten-chan? – uma voz familiar articulava gentilmente. Após avaliar rapidamente o local em que me encontrava, reconhecendo-o e percebendo que estava deitada em uma cama macia, pude confortavelmente sorrir.

- Estou bem, Gai-sensei. – espreguicei-me.

- Estava preocupado! Eu e Lee te encontramos desacordada no antigo ponto de encontro do time 9...

- Desacordada? – meu espanto era evidente.

- Sim, e sei que não foi por fraqueza. O que houve Tenten-chan? Você não desmaia sem ter motivos consideráveis.

- É que...

- TENTEN-CHAN! – Lee... Escandaloso e surpreendente Lee!

- Lee-kun, que bom te ver!

- Digo o mesmo! Mas não desejava que fosse por algo tão inoportuno... – encarou-me tristemente. Se fosse para resumir Lee em uma palavra, eu diria que esta é: humilde. Humilde para aprender; para estar informado do bem-estar de seus companheiros (até mesmo desconhecendo o seu próprio); para contar com seu auxílio e para com suas habilidades. Um shinobi admirável, com uma força de vontade sem igual.

- Então Tenten-chan... Acho que já está na hora de nos contar o que está havendo. – Gai-sensei dificilmente pronunciava-se sério, porém, confesso que este momento está sendo uma exceção estimável.

**M.C.**

- Então, você irá me examinar? – o tom de voz era frio.

- É o meu dever como Hokage. – autoritariamente a Sannin dava continuidade a prosa um tanto inconveniente. – Vamos Neji, quero ser breve nesta análise. Quanto mais rápido você me deixar examiná-lo, mais rápido poderei encontrar medidas que irão beneficiar a recuperação de sua memória.

- Certo. – ele estava assentado sob a cama, fez menção em deitar-se.

- Permaneça assim. - Tsunade aproximou-se e depositou suas mãos a poucos centímetros da parte superior da cabeça do Hyuuga, um chackra verde as envolviam.

- Tente lembrar algo.

- Eu já tentei. – ele fechou os olhos, as pálpebras estavam cerradas intensamente... Seu esforço era evidente.

- Continue. – suas mãos percorriam particularmente a parte traseira da cabeça, entretanto, ela concentrava seu chackra no local que se encontrava o lobo temporal (parte inferior do cérebro) - Dê o melhor de si.

Cinco minutos. Dez. Vinte. Trinta... Fora do quarto, Sakura começava a preocupar-se.

- Tsunade-sama... – proferia as palavras para que somente ela mesma ouvisse – Você mencionou rapidez na análise...

Um clima tenso instalava-se. Começavam a escorrer filetes de transpiração na face do Hyuuga, os quais se transformavam em gotas que pingavam sob a cama, umedecendo-a. Ter a capacidade de reter informações antigas estava tornando-se uma árdua tarefa.

- E agora? – reparava-se a exaustão até mesmo em sua voz.

- Nada... – ele dizia amargamente, inconformado de tal informação que transpassava.

- Agora? – a Hokage persistia.

- Nada. – ele maneava a cabeça negativamente.

- Nenhum nome? Nenhum lugar? Nenhum flash de memória? - seu tom ganhava desespero.

- Não... – ele suspirou – Nada. – o chackra verde desvaneceu da mão da Hokage. Então, ela depositou seus braços rentes ao corpo de maneira cansada, respirando um tanto ofegante.

- Certo. – seu tom autoritário regressou imediatamente – Mandarei comunicar seus parentes do seu despertar. – já se encaminhava em direção à porta.

- Espere! – ela virou-se – Minha memória voltará?

- O resultado do diagnóstico primeiramente pertence à sua médica.

- Mas é a minha memória e o meu estado atual!

- Seja paciente Neji, sua curiosidade não irá influenciar sua situação. – após dizer isso, retirou-se.

- Mas poderia me conformar do pior... – ele falou calmamente, não se importando da Sannin já ter se ausentado.

**M.C.**

- Neji despertou? – Gai-sensei e Lee falaram em uníssono animadamente.

- Sim. – meu tom era abatido, contradizendo o clima eufórico que começava a alojar-se.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – Lee adiantou-se – Não entendo esta cara de desânimo.

- É claro que é ótimo... – prossegui – Era o que eu mais queria no mundo.

- Mas ainda não é tudo que tem para nos contar, certo?

- Certo. – comecei a sentir meus olhos marejar – Ele... – tive que fazer uma interrupção. Na tentativa ineficaz de segurar o pranto que estaria por vir – está com amnésia.

- O que? Amnésia? – dessa vez somente Gai-sensei pronunciou-se. Lee parecia ainda não ter absorvido tal informação.

- Sim... Ele não se lembra mais de mim... Não se lembra mais do time 9... Ele não se lembra mais de nada. – disse pausadamente. As lágrimas banhavam com abundância meu rosto. Seria possível contar tal fato sem chorar? Não para mim. Neji não apenas me esqueceu, esqueceu de nós. Do que sentíamos um pelo outro; dos seus anseios; das suas e nossas vitórias; das aventuras percorridas com o time 9; do que ele era; da sua história. Não há como contar de seu atual estado sem saudades, sem receios e sem emoções.

- Realmente lamentável... – disse Lee.

- E inaceitável! – Gai-sensei era confiante.

- Mas ele se recuperará! – fazendo pose de Nice Guy e com um sorriso radiante acrescentou Lee.

- Pode acreditar nisso! – também fazendo a famosa pose Gai-sensei finalizou. Ambos animavam-me, completando as frases um do outro...

Ainda há esperança?

**M.C.**

- Não há esperança Sakura. – Tsunade era firme em suas palavras.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama e se nós...

- Não há mais nada o que fazer. – interrompeu-a – eu curei todos seus neurônios debilitados com meu chackra, e não teve a mínima recuperação!

- Nada? – a shinobi médica estava abismada.

- Nada. – a Hokage levanta e vai em direção a janela, onde se podia avistar quase Konoha inteira. Era necessária privacidade nessa conversa, por isso estavam em seu escritório. Shizune estava presente.

- Entendo. – um semblante aborrecido instalou-se em Sakura.

- Vá ao hospital e deixe-o em observação.

- Certo. – ela já se afastava e caminhava em direção a porta.

- Sakura.

- Sim?

- Avise Tenten... O melhor é não iludir.

- Eu já havia avisado da probabilidade disso acontecer Tsunade-sama. Suponho que ela já venha imaginado que o pior aconteceria.

- Dê a ela a certeza, então.

- Certo. – saiu dali após dizer isso.

Tsunade permaneceu observando a vila pela vidraça, imersa em pensamentos e com uma feição preocupada.

- Pensando em como eles vão reagir? – Shizune parecia ler a mente da Hokage.

- Você sabe o quanto eles são calculistas e complicados... - ela fechou os olhos. O semblante atormentado era constante. – Ainda mais encarando a perda total da memória dele, o que para eles é o mesmo que se o perdessem completamente.

- Realmente é uma situação intrigante.

- Sim. O clã Hyuuga não é nada fácil, e a perda de seu gênio só vai piorar sua metodologia...

- Tempos difíceis estão por vir. - Concluíram ao mesmo tempo.

**M.C.**

Os raios solares dissipam-se anunciando que o término do dia está próximo. Estou caminhando sem rumo e lentamente pela vila desde que saí da casa de Gai-sensei. Konoha é um lugar belo, porém sua beleza está longe de fazer-me desviar o foco de Neji. Queria ser como Gai-sensei e Lee e encarar tudo de maneira otimista, mas a falta de fé é dominante. "Deus, fortaleça-me nessa hora!". É interessante como no ápice do desespero as pessoas recordam quase que milagrosamente que Deus existe. São capazes de humilhar-se e bradar louvores ao Seu Santo Nome quando estão agoniadas com as circunstâncias, mas não são capazes de agradecer dia após dia pelas pequenas e essenciais coisas que ocorrem. Ou fazem o oposto, e O louvam continuamente quando tudo está bem, mas O esquecem quando as adversidades surgem. Eu fui diferente... Agradecia regularmente pelas maravilhas que Ele colocava em minha vida, e principalmente por Neji fazer parte dela. Agradecia pelo sucesso das missões e pelos amigos com quem sempre pude contar. Continuava a agradecê-Lo mesmo no meu fracasso, pois este só proporcionava-me uma persistência nos meus atos, que era responsável pelo meu sucesso seguinte. Agradecia-O mesmo quando me machucava, pois esta era a prova do meu esforço nos treinos. Agradecia-O e era fiel a Ele independente do que ocorria comigo... Até três meses atrás. Não aceitei o que ocorrera com Neji e naquele instante a falta de fé começou a surgir. Quem sabe ele não tardou tanto para despertar devido a minha falta de acreditar que isso pudesse acontecer. Entretanto, diferentemente deste três meses que se passaram, eu vou agir como outrora agia. Vou acreditar que ele recuperará a memória. Que ele possa falar de um fato antigo sem que alguém o conte. Que ele retornará a usar seu byakugan sem que alguém o ensine. Que ele voltará a ser Hyuuga Neji. Vou acreditar que um dia ele olhará para mim e venha chamar-me de "meu amor" com a doçura e a certeza que evidenciarão a sua recuperação, expressando a veracidade de seu sentimento, e divulgando como amostra viva que milagres existem. E, no final de tudo isso, eu olharei para o céu e agradecerei a Deus por ter me dado forças para acreditar nisso quando tudo influenciava na minha descrença.

- Eu vou acreditar. – sorri abertamente, como há três meses não sorria.

**Fim de capítulo.**

E aqui está o terceiro capítulo! (:

O quarto provavelmente será postado semana que vem.

Obrigada a todos que lêem, seus review's são muito importantes para mim. *-*

COMENTÁRIOS:

**Uchiha. Midorii**:Magina, não há de que. Fico feliz que gostou, espero te ver sempre por aqui *-*. Obrigada pelo review, ;*.

**Maah. ****Sakura Chinchila: **Lifehouse 3 [2], rs. Ah, que ótimo! Fico honrada por você se emocionar ao ler a fanfic. Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo review. Continuo sim, pode deixar. ;D

É isso galera o/

Até o próximo :*

**/ Bgirl Pity. **


	4. Lembranças

**Notas:**

_Pensamento _**- **Diálogo e narração - **M.C. = **Mudança de cena.

**Capítulo IV - Lembranças**

Uma fumaça surge em frente a mesa da Hokage.

- Estou à sua disposição Tsunade-sama.

- Ótimo. Quero que entregue esta carta a Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Certo. – após dizer isso, o membro da ANBU desvanece usando o mesmo jutsu, deixando o local esfumaçado.

**M.C.**

- Presumo que seja minha médica.

- Isso mesmo. Haruno Sakura, prazer.

- Estava te esperando...

- Precisa de algo Neji? – um semblante de dúvida instalava-se no rosto de Sakura.

- Apenas quero saber sobre minha memória. A Hokage havia dito que primeiramente iria dar a você esta informação.

- Ah sim... – ouvem-se duas batidas na porta.

- Com licença, Sakura-san. Precisam de você no quarto 5. – uma enfermeira adentrou parcialmente o quarto.

- Certo, já estou indo. – fixou seus olhos em Neji – Darei a notícia em breve.

- Para quê o suspense? – seu tom de voz era de uma frieza extraordinária – Eu não me recordo de como agia ou como encararia uma situação dessas... – seus olhos miraram atentamente os olhos de Sakura – Mas posso te garantir que não ficarei chorando pelos cantos se é o pior que está por vir.

- Olha Neji...

- Minha memória, – cortou-a – voltará?

- ... - suspirou abatidamente – Em breve eu volto aqui e lhe conto especificamente o seu quadro. – o ruído da porta encontrando-se com o batente advertiu a ausência da médica-nin.

**M.C.**

Encontro-me parada em frente ao hospital, como se estivesse observando cada detalhe desse edifício. Mas as aparências são ilusórias e quase sempre parciais. O que estou vendo é uma cena outrora típica no meu cotidiano. Lembranças remotas que vão de encontro a Neji e o que éramos antes do ocorrido. Quero vê-lo novamente, mas o fato de estar ciente que ele também me verá, mas não do jeito que quero, faz-me perder as forças de adentrar este tão conhecido local.

- Você deve vê-lo.

- Kakashi-sensei? O que está dizendo?

- Você é a única que pode trazê-lo de volta...

- Mas ele não se lembra de mim... – como Kakashi sabe?

- Não faça de sua ausência de memória o cessar de uma existência. Ele está ali, vivo. Precisa de você mais do que nunca.

- E se eu não conseguir?

- Você já o conquistou uma vez Tenten. O que te impede de fazer isso novamente? – antes que eu pudesse formular uma resposta, ele já desaparecera. Como Kakashi já estava informado dos últimos acontecimentos e de como eu precisava daquele incentivo, eu não poderia responder, porém, creio que suas palavras foram propositais para formar essa batalha mental em minha cabeça. Viro-me e sento há alguns metros do hospital. Lembranças, lembranças. Neji presente VS Neji passado.

Flash Back – ON

_- Tenten-chan... – ainda não me acostumei com ele me chamando com a presença do sufixo, mas isso é encantador, afinal, foi o que sempre quis._

_- Sim, Neji-kun. – estamos no nosso local predileto, estendidos na relva e apreciando o espetáculo da lua cheia refletida na água. Ela faz-me lembrar os olhos dele._

_- A... A lua está bonita hoje, não acha? – Hyuuga Neji comentando sobre o ambiente e se atrapalhando nas palavras?_

_- Está perfeita. A noite está linda. – passei a olhar para ele, sorrindo. Encontrava-se corado._

_- ... – Passou a olhar-me também. Neji é homem de poucas palavras, o que encaixa perfeitamente com seu jeito reservado e frio de ser. Porém, um calor diferencia seus olhos há algum tempo. Não são mais duas pedras de gelo sem uma perspectiva de vida, são como cristais reluzentes e dessemelhantes, pois estes não são inanimados. Meu sorriso desfaleceu quando senti a mão de Neji tocar gentilmente meu rosto, passei a transmitir um semblante trepidante._

_- Neji-kun? – ele acarinhava minha pele, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem meu corpo. _

_- ... – depositou o indicador em meus lábios. Aproximou-se de tal modo que eu sentia sua respiração quente sob minha pele. Num ato inesperado, envolveu minha cintura em seus braços trazendo-me ainda mais perto de seu corpo e deixando-me por cima deste, de modo que ficássemos praticamente aderentes um ao outro. Depositou a mão direita na minha nuca, fazendo com que meu rosto se inclinasse até encostar-se em seu ombro. – Não posso mais esconder... _

Flash Back – OFF

Sacudi a cabeça na tentativa de fazer meus pensamentos tomarem outro rumo. Reuni toda minha força de vontade e a associei com o Neji de antes... Era hora de vê-lo.

**M.C.**

Um ruído invadiu o local, o que anunciava a chegada de alguém, nesse caso, a minha. Neji visivelmente aparentava não querer ser incomodado. A testa levemente franzida e os olhos cerrados. Semblante que apenas arrancou-me um sorriso de canto. Ele está meditando.

- Olá! – falei gentilmente, enquanto arrastava um assento ao lado de seu leito.

- ... – limitou-se a fitar-me, com um semblante indecifrável.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Prezo pensar que já estive melhor. – estreitou levemente as pálpebras – Mitsashi Tenten, certo?

- Isso mesmo, e, pode acreditar que você já esteve e vai ficar melhor.

- A certeza nas suas palavras me comove. – proferiu ironicamente. Já havia me esquecido de suas grosserias, mas é um preço que tenho de pagar se o quero de volta.

- Sabe... – prossegui, ignorando seu comentário – Você continua praticamente o mesmo. Irei te ajudar e tirar o 'praticamente' da minha frase.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda.

- Não estou perguntando se quer minha ajuda Hyuuga Neji, estou dizendo que irei te ajudar e ponto final. – articulava tudo sorrindo. Antes que ele pudesse responder adiantei-me – Convivo com você desde meus doze anos, portanto, lhe farei um resumo de vida.

- Certo. – demonstrava mais interesse.

- Você nasceu no país do fogo, vila oculta de Konoha (...)

**M.C.**

- Então ele acordou e está com amnésia. – Hiashi falava com escárnio após ler a missiva da Hokage trazida pelo ANBU – Que decepção. Eu tinha planos para você... Neji. – Uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção.

- Mandou chamar Hiashi-sama.

- Sim. Por favor, convoque uma reunião da Família Principal.

- Entendido.

**M.C.**

- ELE ACORDOU E VOCÊ NEM ME AVISA! – Ele estava incrédulo. Sua espontaneidade e transparência de sentimentos interferiam na fleuma nem sempre adjacente do ambiente.

- Acalme-se Naruto. – a Hokage era paciente – Este fato pertence primeiramente aos familiares.

- ENTÃO COMO O LEE SABIA?

- Provavelmente Tenten lhe contou.

- TODOS JÁ DEVEM SABER MENOS EU! MENOS EU!

- NARUTO! – ela transfere um soco com determinada quantidade de chackra em sua mesa, fazendo Naruto calar-se no mesmo instante – Já tenho preocupações demais para o momento. Se for para dar continuidade a este assunto saia do meu escritório!

- Mais...

- NARUTO!

- Ok, ok. – abandona o recinto resmungando e emburrado.

Após a saída de Naruto um ANBU surge entre fumaças.

- Está feito Tsunade-sama.

- Ótimo. Por favor, convoque Gai ao meu escritório.

- Certo.

**M.C.**

Flash Back – ON

_- Não posso mais esconder... – sussurrava as palavras. Sua voz ecoava na minha mente – Você faz parte de mim, do meu coração. – acarinhava minhas costas enquanto falava – Fez algo acontecer que eu achava impossível... – afastou-se de modo que pudesse olhar profundamente meus olhos – Você me fez capaz de amar. _

Flash Back - OFF

- O que foi? – ele olhava-me confuso.

- Ah! Nada... Onde eu estava mesmo? – lembranças, por que vêem nas horas mais inoportunas?

- Quando nos tornamos chunnins.

- Ah sim. – sorri sem graça.

- Mas, antes que prossiga, eu tenho uma pergunta...

- Diga. – nesse instante alguém adentra o local.

- Tenten-chan! Não sabia que estava aqui.

- Sakura-chan! Eu estava fazendo companhia ao...

- Não precisa se explicar. – sorriu.

- Poderá me responder agora? – Neji olhava seriamente Sakura.

- Sim, vim aqui para isso.

- Responder o que? – me intrometi.

- O resultado dos exames do Neji.

- Diga então! – não sei o que Neji está pensando do meu pavor e curiosidade expostos claramente, porém, estes são sentimentos que não posso esconder.

- Tsunade-sama queria mesmo que eu lhe avisasse Tenten-chan.

- Por que ela deveria saber também? – Neji questionou.

- Porque eu fui sua parceira de time e estou preocupada. – omiti – Se incomoda? – seu semblante ganhou aspectos de dúvida.

- Não. – disse indiferente.

- Serei breve. – Sakura anunciou.

- Certo. – dizemos juntos. Em um impulso segurei a mão de Neji, apertando de leve, grande era meu nervosismo. Não o fitei para não precisar encarar sua face que, provavelmente, transmitia incompreensão. Entretanto, inesperadamente o senti apertando minha mão mais fortemente. Uma figura do que Neji era passou pela minha mente. O encarei, sua atenção estava voltada para Sakura.

- Sua memória... – suspirou – Não voltará.

**Fim de capítulo.**

Aí está o quarto, espero que agradem a todos. (:

Críticas, review's, favoritos... Sempre bem-vindos!

COMENTÁRIOS:

**Uchiha. Midori: **É, ele perdeu! D: Mas não sou má não, relaxe xD ehsuaishe. Obrigada por sempre ler o capítulo tão rápido e por ser uma leitora fiel *-*

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila:** É isso aí! o/ Ninguém melhor que Deus para renovar as esperanças de Tenten. Percebo que a fé dela está indo pra você também, *-* rs. Obrigada por sempre marcar presença por aqui. ;*

Bem, é isso. :D

O próximo postarei semana que vem, sem falta!

Até lá :3

**/ Bgirl Pity.**


	5. Onde está a esperança?

**Notas:**

_Pensamento _**- **Diálogo e narração - **M.C. = **Mudança de cena.

**Capítulo V – Onde está a esperança?**

- Estou aqui, Tsunade-sama. – com um sorriso cativante Gai adentrou ao escritório da Hokage.

- Olá Gai, presumo que já esteja ciente de qual assunto iremos tratar.

- Sim, Tenten me contou que ele despertou.

- Certo. Mas você sabe muito bem que não é ele que me preocupa...

**M.C.**

- O que? – proferimos juntos, tamanha era a nossa decepção.

- É isso. Infelizmente, ela não voltará. Fizemos tudo o que podemos. – Sakura abaixou a cabeça, suas palavras eram impregnadas de aflição e franqueza, mas eu não queria acreditar nisso, eu não podia acreditar nisso. O que eu mais almejava naquele instante era regressar no tempo e estar nos braços de Neji. Na época em que sua memória, além de meus traços faciais, conhecia impecavelmente meu caráter e meu amor. Em que nosso relacionamento ia além de meros companheiros de um remoto time.

- Você poderia me explicar o porquê disso? – as palavras de Neji saíram ásperas, quase entre dentes.

- Devido ao ocorrido... – foi interrompida por Neji.

- Alguém pode, por favor, me dizer o que acontecera comigo? – com a raiva eminente no olhar. – Vocês me olham como se me conhecessem há tanto tempo e tentam decifrar cada expressão minha. Contam-me sobre quem eu era e dizem sempre que vou me lembrar de tudo... Mas ninguém, até agora, nem se quer ousou a explicar o motivo dessa amnésia! – cuspiu as palavras, de modo que fosse transmitida toda a indignação e ira que estava a suportar dentro de si. – O que é esse "ocorrido"? O que se passou comigo? – aturdidas, eu e Sakura trocamos olhares antes de ficarmos cabisbaixas, achando o piso alvo do recinto muito mais chamativo do que responder ao questionamento de Neji.

Kami-sama, onde está a esperança?

**M.C.**

- Onee-chan... – os olhos curiosos da Hyuuga mais nova encaravam a face questionadora da irmã – Você sabe do ocorrido?

- A qual você se refere Hanabi-chan? São tantas coisas acontecendo. – anunciava o timbre doce de Hinata, estreitando as pálpebras.

- Sobre Neji-san... Eu acho que ele acordou!

- O quê? – os olhos arregalados combinavam com a voz alarmada.

- Eu descobri hoje mais cedo...

- Como? Isso é mesmo verdade?

- Eu não sei, mas tudo indica ser. – suspirou – Eu estava indo encontrar o Otousan para avisar-lhe de uma missão, quando o ouvi falando sozinho...

Flash Back ON

_Hanabi encontrava-se atrás da porta. Estava se preparando para bater na mesma, quando a voz de Hiashi a impede de tal ato. _

_- Então ele acordou e está com amnésia. – Ela escutava com certa dificuldade, mas esta não a impedia de perceber claramente o sentido das palavras proferidas por seu pai. - Que decepção. Eu tinha planos para você... Neji. – seus olhos arregalaram-se e sem perceber começou a dar pequenos passos para trás. "Neji, então, despertara de seu estado desfalecido?" Era no que estava refletindo ao enxergar um assistente do clã Hyuuga lhe ultrapassar, bater na porta e adentrar o recinto. _

Flash Back OFF

- Amnésia? – a Hyuuga mais velha estava incrédula.

- Infelizmente. – Hanabi passou a fitar o chão – Temos que visitá-lo.

- Eu concordo, mas primeiro teremos que pedir permissão.

- Tudo bem. – partiram ao encontro de Hiashi.

**M.C.**

Sentado a dianteira da extensa mesa, Hiashi observava atentamente cada um dos principais membros da Souke acomodar-se em seus respectivos lugares.

- Que a reunião comece. – indagou o mesmo assistente que convocara a reunião, Hyuuga Yoshio.

- Saudações a todos, eu serei breve. – os olhos perolados de todos os presentes focaram-se em Hiashi. – O motivo pelo qual convoquei essa reunião é para informar-lhes que Hyuuga Neji despertou... – Murmúrios ecoaram pelo local, assim que foi pronunciado o nome do gênio Hyuuga da Bouke – O que foi tão esperado por nós, acabou se tornando um empecilho ainda maior do que seu estado desfalecido. – foi interrompido.

- O que seria pior do que coma, Hiashi-sama? Apenas a morte. Com o seu despertar, nada poderia ser pior do que sua, agora, remota condição. – pronunciou-se Hyuuga Hizoka, médico-nin e mão direita de Hiashi.

- Era o que eu pensava Hizoka-san, se não fosse o fato dele estar com amnésia. – o que antes eram murmúrios, tornou-se diálogos em tom médio, formando um pequeno rebuliço na sala de reuniões da Souke.

- Amnésia? – dizia Hizoka, com a feição preocupada – Mas, faz quantos dias que ele despertou? Não poderia se tratar apenas de amnésia temporária?

- Poderia, mas este não é o seu caso. Tsunade-sama me enviou um comunicado esta manhã, dizendo que se trata de amnésia permanente.

- Entendo. Se foi Tsunade-sama quem disse isso, realmente não há chances de recuperação.

- Exatamente, Hizoka-san. Suas habilidades se foram.

- Devemos treiná-lo novamente? Afinal, ele pode agir por reflexo e algo nele se recordar de tudo que ele treinou. - outro Hyuuga se manifestara.

- Sim, mas devemos ser cautelosos. Todo o ensinamento que oferecemos a ele se foi. – seu tom era autoritário e todos os presentes ouviam com atenção, exceto Hizoka, este que sustentava um ínfimo sorriso nos lábios - No momento ele está em observação, mas isso será por pouco tempo. Hoje mesmo mandarei buscá-lo.

- Certo. – pronunciou Hizoka. Neste instante, Hiashi maneou a cabeça em um movimento rápido para baixo, sinalizando o término da reunião.

- Reunião encerrada. – informou Yoshio. Pouco tempo depois, somente Hiashi, seu assistente e Hizoka permaneciam no local.

- Hiashi-sama, há assuntos que devemos tratar. – Hizoka direcionou seu olhar a Yoshio e completou – A sós. – assim que terminou de falar, o assistente fez uma breve reverência e caminhava até a porta.

- Espere. – ao Hiashi pronunciar-se, Yoshio imediatamente parou – Fale para Hinata e Hanabi buscarem Neji no hospital, diga a elas que é uma ordem e quero agilidade em sua realização.

- Assim farei Hiashi-sama. – ao terminar de falar, abriu a porta e saiu.

**M.C.**

- Estou ciente do que se trata Tsunade-sama.

- Você sabe que eu nunca duvidei do potencial do clã Hyuuga e de sua lealdade... - Gai olhava atentamente – Apenas sua metodologia não me agrada, por isso tive aquela reunião com você e Kurenai, já que Neji e Hinata seriam alunos de seus times. Hinata não me preocupava muito, somente sua timidez e baixa auto-estima. O ódio de Neji que era perigoso.

- Eu me lembro bem. Graças a Naruto ele mudou.

- Sim. Seu caráter era admirável, e agora, o clã pode mudar os pensamentos dele... – suspirou - Não resta mais nada, além de sua aparência, do que um dia ele já foi.

- Entendo perfeitamente sua preocupação Tsunade-sama. Uma boa companhia para ele seria Tenten, isso se não o manterem confinado no clã.

- Exatamente, por isso não vou deixar que isso aconteça. Quero que ele volte a treinar com o antigo time 9! E, tenha aulas com Iruka sobre Konoha.

- Farei isso com o maior prazer! – falava Gai, com os olhos marejados – O clã Hyuuga nunca iria desacatar uma ordem da Hokage.

- Eu também acredito nisso, Gai.

- Obrigado, Tsunade-sama! Você pode ter certeza que o fogo da juventude nos acompanhará! – após dizer isso, com um sorriso contagiante no rosto, retirou-se do local a passos largos em busca de Lee, Tenten e Neji.

Tsunade pega uma folha de papel que se encontrava em cima de sua mesa e escreve algo nesta. Após terminar de escrever, deposita o papel em seu bolso, caminha calmamente indo de encontro a porta, e, ao abri-la, grita:

- Shizune!

- Aqui, Tsunade-sama! – Shizune adentra o escritório às pressas.

- Por favor, traga os Livros Shinobi de Jutsus Médicos e os pergaminhos de relatos sobre eles.

- Já estou indo! – ela já dava as costas para a Hokage, quando esta grita novamente, chamando sua atenção.

- Shizune! Eu ainda não acabei!

- Perdoe-me Tsunade-sama! Por favor, continue.

- Eu quero que você me traga o "Youhishi Ikusa". – tira o papel do bolso e entrega a Shizune – Você vai precisar dessa autorização para pegá-lo.

- Tudo bem, irei imediatamente! – Shizune proferiu com certa surpresa.

- Obrigada.

**M.C.**

- Hinata-sama, Hanabi-san. - proferiu Yoshio, assim que adentrou a residência dos Hyuugas.

- Yoshio-san. - disseram juntas – O que meu otousan precisa? – com uma expressão indiferente articulou Hinata, já acostumada com a visita de Yoshio sempre que deveriam cumprir ordens de Hiashi.

- Ele ordenou que você e Hanabi busquem Neji-san no hospital. – ambas contiveram um sorriso – Ainda hoje.

- Assim faremos Yoshio-san, avise a ele que vamos imediatamente trazê-lo de volta.

- Certo. – saiu.

- Onee-chan, vamos! – disse Hanabi, alegremente. Hinata sorriu em resposta e partiram rumo ao hospital de Konoha.

**M.C.**

- Diga Hizoka-san, alguma novidade sobre nosso "projeto"? – Hiashi estreitou as pálpebras.

- Também quero conversar sobre isso, mas antes, tenho que lhe contar sobre uma coisa que fiz há três meses... Sem o seu consentimento. – seu tom era sério, sem nenhuma culpa.

- E o que seria?

- Sobre Neji. Creio que tomei a decisão certa Hiashi-sama, não se preocupe.

- Seja breve. - anunciou Hiashi, friamente.

**Fim de capítulo.**

Três dias de atraso, mas aí está o quinto! :}

**Ps**. Os personagens _Hyuuga Hizoka_ e _Hyuuga Yoshio_ são de minha autoria e serão de muita importância daqui para frente. O "_Youhishi Ikusa_" também é de minha autoria, e o seu significado é "Pergaminho de Guerra". No próximo capítulo, será explicado o que esse pergaminho tem de diferente dos outros e o porquê de ser tão bem protegido.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham!

COMENTÁRIOS:

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila: **Que bom que achou fofo n.n fico feliz! Hehe. É verdade, só iria ficar mais confuso para Neji se ele soubesse do seu relacionamento com Tenten, tudo tem que ir com calma xD. Te emocionei, então? *-* Isso me agrada muito! rs. Obrigada pelos elogios e por sempre comentar! Seu review's são importantes para mim. ;*

**Tashaa: **Leitora nova! *_* ehusahuhe. Obrigada pelo elogio e por comentar! Espero ter matado sua curiosidade... Ou você ficou ainda mais curiosa? Oo, rs. De qualquer forma, espero te ver novamente por aqui! *:

Então, até semana que vem o/

Vou tentar não atrasar, rs. :3

**/ Bgirl Pity.**


	6. Kenboushou no Jutsu

**Notas:**

_Pensamento _**- **Diálogo e narração - **M.C. = **Mudança de cena.

Para esclarecimentos: "Kenboushou" significa: Amnésia.

**Capítulo VI – Kenboushou no Jutsu**

"_Não se preocupe Tenten-chan, eu voltarei pra você_"

Eu não imaginava que as palavras pronunciadas por Neji naquele dia infausto ganhariam outro significado. Anteriormente tratava-se de seu retorno à Konoha. Posteriormente, do regresso de seu estado desfalecido. Atualmente, de sua amnésia.

- É um tanto complicado dizer tudo a você, Neji. Já que se trata de assuntos que se ligam um ao outro e que há anos estão sendo resolvidos. – Sakura dizia tudo calmamente, tentando não enfurecê-lo mais ainda. Eu ainda estava sem reação, apenas prestava atenção nas palavras de Sakura e Neji.

- Presumo que eu mereça saber a verdade. – Neji continuava ríspido.

- Vou direto ao assunto desde que você não queira saber o porquê de tudo.

- Certo.

- Você se lembra o que é uma missão rank-S?

- Não. – ele era breve e frio.

- Tudo bem... – suspirou longamente – Uma missão rank-S é uma missão de alto risco que envolve vários países. Você estava encarregado de uma.

- E do que ela se tratava? – proferiu Neji, visivelmente confuso.

- Era seu dever transportar um documento de extrema importância escrito e assinado por Tsunade-sama ao País do Vento.

- O que havia nele?

- Era confidencial.

- Certo. - fechou os olhos em sinal de meditação – Eu falhei?

- Você não estava sozinho, Neji. Havia mais dois shinobis altamente qualificados com você, para que houvesse sucesso na missão. Mas digamos que ocorreram circunstâncias...

**M.C.**

- Tsunade-sama. – Shizune coloca-se em frente à Sannin com três livros e alguns pergaminhos sobre os braços – Aqui estão os relatos de documentos médicos – dizia ela, enquanto depositava quatro pergaminhos na mesa, apontando para eles – os Livros Shinobi de Jutsus Médicos – depositou os três livros que segurava, também apontando – E, finalmente, o lendário "Youhishi Ikusa".

- Obrigada Shizune. - proferiu enquanto já começava a folhear algum dos livros.

- Tsunade-sama, tudo isso é para o caso de Neji?

- Sim. Eu não consigo entender... A kunai que o atingiu em seu ponto cego poderia realmente causar amnésia permanente, mas, eu deveria conseguir curá-lo.

- Entendo... E qual é o seu palpite em relação a isso?

- Antes de responder sua pergunta, Shizune, me diga... O que você sabe sobre o "Youhishi Ikusa"?

- Que esse é o pergaminho que foi usado nas 3 grandes guerras ninjas. Isso é tudo que sei.

- Você não sabe o que há nele?

- Não, mas, não seria algum tipo de jutsu secreto?

- Quase, Shizune. – ela dizia enquanto começava a abrir o pergaminho – o Youhishi Ikusa realmente foi usado nas 3 grandes guerras. Nele, foram registradas técnicas e jutsus que o Nidaime Hokage as designou para uso exclusivo de guerra.

- E que tipo de técnicas e jutsus estão registrados?

- Técnicas e jutsus secretos e comprometedores, que precisam de praticamente todo o chakra de um shinobi e estar no mínimo no nível jounnin para executá-las. - Tsunade dizia sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho - Algumas causavam morte instantânea sem nem precisar tocar no inimigo, muito usadas em shinobis que apresentavam alto risco para Konoha. Outras faziam com que o inimigo se tornasse incapaz de realizar qualquer tipo de jutsu. Enfim, e várias outras.

- Então, foram restritas exclusivamente para guerras ninjas pelo fato... – foi interrompida.

- Por apresentar alto risco a quem a exercia e consequências praticamente eternas a quem era atingido por tais técnicas ou jutsus.

- Praticamente?

- Exato. Havia apenas uma exceção.

- E qual era?

- Somente o shinobi que usou a técnica poderia desfazê-la.

- Excepcionalmente?

- Sim. E às vezes, nem mesmo o próprio responsável por desempenhá-las conseguia. Para a prática de tal ato, a experiência e poder exigido eram proporcionalmente maiores do que a realização da técnica ou jutsu.

- Entendo. Por isso que eram usadas apenas em situações agravantes, certo?

- Certo. – suspirou – Você sabe como é... Algumas vezes os shinobis rivais que eram atingidos por tais técnicas ou jutsus, com o passar do tempo, se tornavam aliados. Então, os shinobis responsáveis por atingi-los por estas, poderiam não conseguir desfazê-la ou até mesmo já haviam falecido. – assim que terminou de falar, intensificou o olhar em uma parte do pergaminho, estreitando os olhos e esboçando um mínimo sorriso – Achei.

**M.C.**

- Tudo bem. – proferiu Hizoka – O acontecido foi há pouco mais de três meses...

- Três meses? – Hiashi elevou um pouco o tom de voz.

- Isso mesmo. – Hizoka articulava com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. – Digamos que Neji não estava agindo da maneira que precisássemos que ele agisse.

- Explique-se. – Hiashi já havia se acalmado moderadamente.

- Ele não aceitaria continuar o projeto, Hiashi-sama. Ainda mais com aquela shinobi que ele estava – parou por alguns segundos – namorando.

- O que tem ela?

- Ele já estava ligado demais a Konoha e suas obrigações. Uma companhia que também devotava toda sua lealdade para a vila, poderia fazê-lo destruir o que estamos trabalhando há anos!

- Entendo sua preocupação Hizoka-san, porém, isto tudo que você acaba de delatar não passa de hipóteses?

- Com todo respeito Hiashi-sama, mas seu engano é cometido exatamente nesta parte.

- Vá direto ao ponto.

- Você se lembra do massacre ao clã Uchiha?

- Falei para ir direto ao ponto.

- O que te perguntei tem mais em comum com o que eu ainda vou dizer do que imagina Hiashi-sama. Por favor, me responda.

- É evidente que me recordo. Tal massacre não se apaga da mente tão facilmente.

- E você se lembra que todos foram mortos pela mão do shinobi que era considerado o gênio do clã?

- Aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Você sabe que foi por ordem do Sandaime tal execução. – Hizoka articulava enquanto caminhava em passos vagarosos pelo extenso salão – Imagino que se a Godaime desconfiar ou descobrir algo e pedir o nosso extermínio à Neji... Ele não negaria.

- Entendo Hizoka-san, e não discordo. Fizemos bem ao deixar para contar nossos planos à Neji após seu regresso à Konoha... Apenas não imaginávamos tal acontecimento. Tivemos sorte.

- Eu não chamaria o que ocorreu de sorte, Hiashi-sama. Já que o ocorrido foi causado pelas minhas próprias mãos.

- O que? – Hiashi proferiu atônito, refletindo por breves segundos - Kenboushou no Jutsu?

**M.C.**

- Kenboushou no Jutsu. – Tsunade sorria em satisfação.

- Kenboushou no Jutsu? – Shizune perguntou com esperança na voz, devido ao significado da palavra.

- Era o que eu estava procurando. – Tsunade falava enquanto apontava no pergaminho onde estava escrito sobre o jutsu – Esse jutsu faz com que a pessoa tenha amnésia... Eterna. Ele foi bastante usado em shinobis inimigos de alta experiência, para assim, construir uma nova vida em Konoha.

- Então você imagina que Neji tenha sido vítima desse jutsu?

- Exatamente.

- Mas, quem faria isso?

- Ainda não tenho a resposta para isso, mas agora temos a certeza de duas coisas. – seu tom era preocupado - Primeira: esse shinobi, seja lá quem for e por mais lamentável que seja admitir, é de Konoha. Este pergaminho nunca saiu da vila, portanto, não haveria a mínima possibilidade do responsável ser de outra vila. – Shizune estava com um semblante deprimido. Ela não queria acreditar que havia um traidor em Konoha - Segunda: ele ou ela não pode ser muito jovem, afinal, a última vez que este pergaminho foi usado, foi na terceira Guerra Ninja.

- Realmente... E isso já faz algum tempo, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza. Kushina era apenas uma criança. – ambas sustentavam olhares abatidos após a pronúncia do nome da mãe de Naruto.

- Proponho então que façamos uma lista com os nomes dos shinobis que tenham tais características: Idade suficiente para ter participado da terceira Guerra Ninja e alto nível de experiência e poder.

- Excelente Shizune! – Tsunade sorriu – Vamos começar agora mesmo.

- Certo. – Shizune também sorriu.

**M.C.**

- Rápido onee-chan! – Hanabi puxava Hinata pelas mãos, já que esta havia diminuído a velocidade dos passos ao avistar certo loiro. – Depois você admira mais o Naruto!

- Calma Hanabi, já estou indo! – proferiu Hinata, corando.

- Hinata-chan! – Naruto acenava com um largo sorriso enquanto ia se aproximando.

- "Agora que atrasaremos mais ainda" – pensou Hanabi, revirando os olhos.

- Naruto-kun. – disse Hinata, docemente. Ela estava mais madura e não gagueja mais a frente do herói de Konoha, porém, não podia controlar os batimentos cardíacos que sempre aceleravam quando ele estava presente ou o tom avermelhado que suas bochechas adquiriam ao conversar com ele.

- Pra onde vocês estão indo? – Naruto parecia realmente interessado.

- Vamos buscar Neji-san no hospital. – Hanabi interferiu – E estamos atrasadas, perdão Naruto. – assim que terminou de falar, começou puxar Hinata novamente.

- Neji? – Naruto estava animado – E eu posso acompanhar vocês?

- Eu acho melhor você n... – Hanabi foi interrompida.

- Seria uma honra Naruto-kun. – foi a vez de Hinata interferir.

- Então vamos logo. – Hanabi foi andando na frente - "Tudo bem, não vou estragar sua felicidade, onee-chan" – pensava Hanabi, sorrindo disfarçadamente.

**M.C.**

- Que tipo de circunstâncias? – proferiu Neji.

- Pouco depois que vocês saíram de Konoha, vocês foram atacados por apenas um shinobi. Seus companheiros relataram que este não foi identificado, pelo menos por eles.

- Eles insinuaram que eu o reconheci?

- Sim, devido ao modo que você se dirigiu ao shinobi não identificado após dizer para seus companheiros prosseguirem sem você.

- Entendo... – Neji parecia tentar se lembrar do que ocorreu, mas aparentemente sem sucesso. – E então, o que houve?

- Você batalhou com o shinobi. – Sakura queria ir direto ao ponto, mas ainda faltavam pontos importantes a dizer - Neji, Tenten já lhe explicou o que é ser um Hyuuga em relação ao byakugan?

- Sim.

- E sobre o ponto cego?

- Não. – Neji desviou o olhar a mim. Não havia dado tempo de contar tudo a ele.

- Digamos que a sua defesa, devido ao byakugan, é praticamente perfeita. – explicava Sakura. Toda raiva que há poucos minutos predominava no ambiente, esvaeceu ao poucos. Independente de o clima estar tenso ou não, eu não arriscava abrir a boca até que Sakura terminasse de delatar tudo a Neji.

- Você diz "praticamente", por causa desse ponto cego?

- Exatamente. O ponto cego do byakugan aloja-se atrás da primeira vértebra torácica, local que você fica incapacitado de enxergar.

- Então... Eu fui atingido no meu ponto cego. – Neji tentava entender.

- Sim. Embora você tivesse ordenado para seus companheiros prosseguirem com a missão, eles regressaram a Konoha em busca de reforços. Quando retornaram ao local em que você estava lutando, te encontraram inconsciente no chão com uma kunai fincada em seu ponto cego.

- E a missão? – é incrível como Neji, apesar de estar sem memória, tem os mesmos pensamentos que sempre tivera. Qualquer um eu seu lugar daria mais importância a sua saúde, mas Neji nunca foi como todos. Isso explica o fato dele estar perguntando sobre a missão nesse exato momento, ao invés de encher Sakura de perguntas sobre o que aconteceu com ele desde então. Realmente impressionante.

- Ela foi cumprida.

- Certo. – Neji continuava frio.

**M.C.**

- Você está falando sério Gai-sensei? – os olhos de Lee brilhavam. Gai havia acabado de lhe dar a notícia sobre o time 9.

- Estou sim, Lee! Agora, mais do que nunca, temos que deixar que o fogo da juventude nos acompanhe!

- Conte comigo Gai-sensei!

- Eu sempre conto, Lee! – proferiu Gai, com a pose de Nice Guy.

**Fim de capítulo.**

**Ps. **O "_Kenboushou no jutsu_" é de minha autoria, só para esclarecer. Qualquer dúvida do capítulo, me perguntem! rs.

COMENTÁRIOS:

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila: **Com o tempo você descobrirá, rs. Nesse capítulo já dá para entender o que Hizoka fez, pelo menos. Obrigada por sempre marcar presença! Você é uma leitora fiel *-*, ;*.

Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado!

Já sabem: Críticas, review's, favoritos... São sempre bem-vindos! :D

Até o próximo! :3

**/ Bgirl Pity.**


	7. Parentes de sangue

**Notas:**

_Pensamento _**- **Diálogo e narração - **M.C. = **Mudança de cena.

Shousen no Jutsu: O jutsu médico que os médicos-nin mais utilizam para curar.

**Capítulo VII – Parentes de sangue**

"_Você me faz capaz de amar"_

Do pouco tempo que eu e Neji pudemos desfrutar com nosso romance assumido, ele sempre se recordava a proferir o quanto eu trouxe à sua realidade, coisas que outrora ele julgava como impossíveis. Atitudes banhadas de afeição, cometidas por ele mesmo, sem precisar de cobranças, deveres. Feitas pelo simples fato de poder doar carinho a quem ele dizia ser o amor de sua vida. Porém o que ele desconhecia, é que havia feito o mesmo tanto ou até mais por mim do que eu por ele. Dando-me a honra de conhecer, sentir e provar de um amor verdadeiro.

Eu o fiz capaz de amar. Ele me ensinou o que é o amor.

- Não deseja saber o que ocorreu com você após te encontrarem? – Sakura articulava em tom de dúvida. Ela não o conhecia tanto quanto eu.

- É desnecessário, afinal, estou em uma cama de hospital e sem me recordar de um só detalhe do que acabou de me relatar. Não acha que isso já não seja pista suficiente do que aconteceu? – escárnio... Era disso que as palavras de Neji eram carregadas.

- Eu entendo. Mas ainda não lhe contei tudo, Neji. – Neji e eu a fitamos confusos. Havia mais algum detalhe? Se este existia, nem mesmo eu era ciente do que se tratava.

**M.C.**

- Sempre certo Hiashi-sama. – Hizoka sorriu em empáfia – Kenboushou no Jutsu.

- Depois de todos esses anos, ainda se lembra de como realizá-lo com perfeição, Hizoka-san? Estou impressionado.

- Tal jutsu merece ser recordado dessa maneira. É uma vantagem e tanto para nossos planos.

- Concordo plenamente. – Hiashi deu um mínimo sorriso, mas logo retornou a seriedade – Apagar toda a memória de alguém é algo para ser feito em situações agravantes, Hizoka-san. Então me diga... O que Neji fez? – Hiashi não parecia preocupado com o sobrinho e sim, preocupado com o que ele poderia ter feito. Arruinar seus planos era algo que ele não admitiria que ninguém fizesse, não importando quem seja.

- Essa é a pergunta certa. – Hizoka também estava sério – Você se lembra da última reunião que tivemos antes de Neji partir para missão?

- Já faz alguns meses... – Hiashi refletia – Não me lembro muito bem.

- Então lhe refrescarei a memória.

- Certo.

- Estávamos tendo uma das nossas típicas reuniões intituladas como resoluções hierárquicas do clã Hyuuga.

Flash Back ON

_- Ele está nos informando seu paradeiro. – Hizoka dizia enquanto lia atentamente a uma missiva em sua mão – O primeiro transplante foi feito._

_- Excelente. – Hiashi dizia ao mesmo tempo que depositava frascos de tamanho médio em um recipiente grande. – Devemos enviar hoje mesmo. – proferiu enquanto apontava para o recipiente._

_- É o que ele pede aqui. – nesse instante Hizoka se concentrou em um ponto fixo na sala, com seu byakugan ativado – "Há alguém nos observando" - pensava, ao ver Neji com seu byakugan também ativado – "Neji... Ele viu tudo" – ainda refletia, mas com o byakugan já desativado._

_- Algum problema Hizoka-san? – Hiashi articulava desconfiado._

_- Só checando o ambiente. – disfarçava – Com tantos byakugans prontos para serem ativados a qualquer momento, não podemos dar brechas._

_- Está certo._

Flash Back OFF

- Então foi o dia do primeiro implante? – Hiashi começara a recordar.

- Exatamente.

- Agora eu me lembro... Foi um dia marcante.

- Com certeza! E sabe, Hiashi-sama, algo aconteceu nesse dia e eu não lhe contei.

- E o que seria?

- Quando eu havia dito que estava checando o ambiente, estava fazendo mais que isso. Estava me certificando de que era mesmo Neji que nos observava.

- O que? Neji estava nos espionando?

- Exatamente. Ele viu tudo.

- Entendo... Você realmente agiu certo, Hizoka-san. Quando ele pediu permissão para sair em missão, eu nem imaginava que isso havia acontecido.

- E foi por isso que eu agi sem seu consentimento. Perdoe-me por isso, mas eu tive que ser breve.

- Não é necessário pedir perdão, já que as suas atitudes, embora sem autorização, salvaram nosso projeto. Obrigado Hizoka-san.

- É uma honra lhe servir, Hiashi-sama.

**M.C.**

- Tsunade-sama. – Shizune indicava o papel em sua mão, com uma lista de nomes – Aqui estão os shinobis com as características que queremos.

- Certo, Shizune. – a Godaime proferiu ao observar a lista – Quantos shinobis, não é mesmo?

- Realmente. – Shizune dizia, acompanhando Tsunade na verificação da lista – Afinal, Konoha é um local de expectativa de vida.

- Tem razão! Esta lista é a prova. – sorriu – Sabe Shizune... – Tsunade voltava a se concentrar e analisar os nomes – Esta é uma tarefa difícil. Olhe quantos shinobis e pense na confiança depositada em cada um deles. – seu tom era de angústia – Chega a doer saber que um deles nos traiu.

- É lamentável, verdadeiramente. – Shizune suspirou, sustentando um olhar abatido – Tsunade-sama, como saberemos quem é o traidor? Investigando cada um?

- É o que deveria ser feito, mas são muitos! Temos que achar um jeito de diminuir esta lista.

- Sim, mas como?

- Sinto que esqueci alguma característica. Nem todos conseguiam fazer o Kenboushou no Jutsu. – Tsunade estreitava as pálpebras, refletindo.

- Você conseguia, não é mesmo Tsunade-sama?

- Sim, eu conseguia porque... – parou por um instante, sorrindo – Agora me lembro!

**M.C.**

- Por favor, quero saber o quarto de Hyuuga Neji. – declarava o timbre suave e meigo de Hinata.

- Claro. Quarto 3, segundo andar.

- Obrigada. – assim que terminou de falar, foi de encontro a Naruto e Hanabi.

- Neji-san está no quarto 3, segundo andar. – Hinata informava – Vamos? – proferiu enquanto começava a subir as escadas.

- Espero que ele esteja bem. – Naruto dizia ao acompanhar Hinata e Hanabi - Eu fiquei muito preocupado quando fiquei sabendo o que havia ocorrido. – sorriu, sem graça – Konoha é a família que eu não tive. Quando vi alguém tão próximo naquele estado, acabei sofrendo como se fôssemos parentes de sangue. – Hinata e Hanabi o ouviam atentas e não arriscavam atrapalhá-lo – Neji é uma boa pessoa, sempre foi. Ele só tinha raiva e outros sentimentos ruins reprimidos, e estes, por muito tempo foram sua força e determinação. – Hinata estava admirada. Nem mesmo ela que conviveu tanto tempo com Neji poderia descrevê-lo melhor – Aquele dia, no Exame Chunnin, eu o venci porque a minha determinação e força eram motivadas por sentimentos bons, foi só por isso. Ele precisava daquela derrota pra se tornar o que ele é, com um caráter admirável, e eu precisava daquela vitória para dar mais um passo em direção ao meu sonho de se tornar Hokage. – Naruto sorria abertamente – Nós nos ajudamos sem nem mesmo saber. E hoje, eu o ajudarei, não importa o que aconteça.

- Naruto-kun, isso foi lindo. – Hinata articulava, corada.

- Concordo com você onee-chan. – Hanabi, pela primeira vez, fascinou-se com algo que Naruto disse. Ela sempre achara que ele era infantil e imaturo, mas, naquele dia, passou a o reconhecer.

- Obrigado. – Naruto também estava um pouco corado.

- Ele precisará de todos os amigos em uma hora dessas, Naruto-kun. Sabe, serão tempos difíceis.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Hinata-chan? Ele acordou e está bem, não está?

- Fisicamente sim, mas...

- Mas...?

- Naruto-san, você não sabe? – Hanabi interferiu – Neji-san... Está com amnésia.

- O que? – ele estava incrédulo.

**M.C.**

- Sim, há uma última coisa para contar. – Sakura era breve – Geralmente, os shinobis que são encontrados desacordados ou até mesmo mortos, são levados para Yamanaka Inoichi examinar. Ele pode ver os últimos acontecimentos que a pessoa presenciou ao invadir sua mente através de um jutsu.

- Então, Neji foi levado para Inoichi? – foi a primeira vez que arrisquei um diálogo desde que Sakura começou a relatar o ocorrido com Neji.

- Exatamente, e algo curioso ocorreu. Em sua mente, Neji, não havia nada, nem mesmo uma única lembrança. – eu e Neji a fitávamos visivelmente confusos. O que havia acontecido verdadeiramente? – Apontamos como justificativa de tal acontecimento, os neurônios danificados.

- Certo. – eu e Neji proferimos juntos, fazendo com que meu rosto corasse.

- Você se lembra do exame que Tsunade-sama fez em você, Neji?

- Sim.

- Ela usou seu chakra fazer o Shousen no Jutsu e curar todos os neurônios prejudicados. Porém, mesmo assim, você não se lembrou de nada.

- O que isso quer dizer? – eu estava fazendo as perguntas por Neji, porque não estava conseguindo entender. Isso não fazia sentido. Neji deveria se lembrar de quem ele é, dos seus amigos e família, de Konoha... E de mim.

- Que a sua amnésia, Neji, não é uma amnésia comum. Eu nunca vi nada parecido.

- Entendo. – Neji parecia estar abalado, mesmo disfarçando.

- E Tsunade-sama? O que ela disse sobre o caso de Neji? – eu queria uma resposta convincente. Era de Neji que estávamos falando, portanto, não é apenas a vida dele que está em questão, mas a minha também. Ele ainda é a minha metade e sempre será. Estou disposta a tudo!

- Ela falou que não havia mais esperança. Entretanto, eu creio que nesse exato momento ela está pesquisando para poder fazer algo em relação a essa situação... Para pelo menos dar uma resposta detalhada e certeira do que houve.

- Essa é a Tsunade-sama que eu conheço. – sorri e olhei para Neji – Não podemos perder a fé.

**M.C.**

- Qual é a outra característica, então? – Shizune perguntava ansiosa.

- Para ter sucesso em sua realização, o shinobi deveria ser capaz de fazer o Shousen no Jutsu, pois o chakra verde claro deste, era o complemento para o Kenboushou no Jutsu. Portanto, só médicos-nin conseguiam realizá-lo!

- Excelente Tsunade-sama! Agora a lista vai diminuir consideravelmente.

- Com certeza. Agora, vamos trabalhar. O futuro de Neji está em nossas mãos!

**Fim de capítulo.**

Mais um capítulo postado! E ainda há muito por vir, rs.

COMENTÁRIOS:

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila****: **Nossa! Quanto 'amor' pelo Hizoka *-*, rs. Mas ele bem que está merecendo tudo o que você falou u.u'. Que bom que te esclareceu mais, e está por vir mais revelações nos próximos capítulos, aguarde! Hehe. Obrigada pelo elogio, de coração. ;*

**Alice: **Leitora nova? *-*. Fico muito feliz que você esteja amando a fanfic! O processo de recuperação de Neji está a caminho, espero que continue acompanhando. Super obrigada pelo review! ;*

À todos que lêem, até mesmo os que não comentam... Muito obrigada!

Até o próximo! {:

**/ Bgirl Pity.**


	8. Fé

**Notas:**

_Pensamento _**- **Diálogo e narração - **M.C. = **Mudança de cena.

**Capítulo VIII – Fé**

Flash Back - ON

_- Você não precisa ficar arriscando sua vida por mim. – havíamos acabado de regressar de uma missão. Sem ao menos combinarmos, eu e Neji nos encontramos em nosso local preferido, em meio à floresta. Esses encontros sem aviso prévio eram rotina, até mesmo antes de namorarmos._

_- Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que somos uma equipe? – a preocupação em seus olhos era mais que evidente e marcante, parecia até mesmo que fazia parte deles – Quando os shinobis são de uma equipe, eles se ajudam, se preocupam uns com os outros e os protegem mesmo que isso signifique perder a própria vida!_

_- Mas eu sou uma jounnin assim como você. Você tem que entender isso! – a minha paciência havia passado dos limites. Era a terceira vez em duas semanas que Neji protegia-me em situações que estavam sob meu controle, quase sendo atingido por golpes certeiros, pelo fato de deixar de dar a devida atenção em seu próprio inimigo. _

_- Eu a compreendo Tenten-chan, mas peço que me compreenda também... – ele olhava-me ternamente, aproximando seu rosto do meu – Não suporto a idéia de que posso te perder. Levei tempo demais para perceber o quanto te amava. – começou a acarinhar meu rosto conforme falava - Saber que você corre risco de vida em cada missão que participamos é algo que ainda tenho que aprender a conviver, embora eu continue achando que possa passar anos e essa minha preocupação com você não sumirá... Poderá até aumentar._

_- Tudo bem Neji-kun, eu te entendo. – nesse momento me permiti ser mais maleável, já que não conseguia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo. _

_- Promete que irá se cuidar enquanto eu estiver fora? – parou sua mão em meu queixo, levantando meu rosto de modo que nossos olhares se cruzassem, intensamente._

_- Eu prometo! – assim que terminei de falar, tomou meus lábios para si. Era um beijo carinhoso, desejado... Apaixonado. Um dos últimos que demos. Neji partiria no dia seguinte para a missão que arruinou seu cérebro._

Flash Back – OFF

Discutíamos por bobagens, era mais tempo perdido. Seu coração estava inquieto, amedrontado pela hipótese de que poderia me perder. Mas no dia seguinte, fui eu que te perdi, Neji.

- Fé... – dizia Neji, em tom de meditação – Sua fé é bem maior que a minha. – suas palavras eram dirigidas a mim, e, por incrível que pareça, não eram frias como sempre – Não sei se eu era assim antes, mas agora não tenho expectativa de nada.

- Antes você era um pouco desmotivado, devo dizer. – seu olhar tornou-se levemente espantado devido a minha sinceridade – Entretanto, depois que lutou com certa pessoa, você mudou. – sorri.

- Depois que lutei com quem?

- Com Naru... – fui interrompida pelo ruído proveniente da porta ao ser bruscamente aberta.

– NARUTO? - eu e Sakura falamos em uníssono, assustadas. Naruto entrou as pressas ao cômodo. Logo atrás dele estavam Hinata, que estava extremamente corada devido a toda agitação, e Hanabi com olhar de desaprovação.

- NEJI! – proferiu Naruto, eufórico.

**M.C**

- Sobre o projeto... – articulava Hiashi – Alguma novidade?

- Sim. – disse Hizoka, com um leve sorriso. – Recebi outra missiva ontem. O primeiro... – parou de falar e em seguida ativou o Byakugan - Tem alguém vindo.

- Certo. – batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

- Entre. – anunciou Hiashi.

- Desculpe interromper Hiashi-sama... – falava Yoshio – Apenas vim avisar que a ordem para Hinata-sama e Hanabi-san já foi dada, logo Neji-san estará aqui.

- Ótimo, está dispensado Yoshio.

- Obrigado, estou a sua disposição. – ausentou-se do recinto assim que terminou de pronunciar-se.

**M.C**

- Como está a sua lista Shizune? – proferia a Hokage, que também estava a fazer sua própria lista de shinobis com as características que desejavam.

- Está quase pronta! Faltam apenas dez shinobis para avaliar.

- Ótimo. Assim que terminar coloque ao lado da minha. – falou Tsunade, enquanto depositava sua lista sob a mesa.

- O que vai fazer? – Shizune olhava a Godaime com uma expressão de dúvida ao vê-la levantar.

- Tenho que falar com Hiashi.

- Você vai até ao clã Hyuuga? – Shizune a encarava, desacreditada.

- Não, chamarei um shinobi ANBU para que o convoque ao meu escritório. Algo me diz que apenas uma declaração por escrito dizendo o que eu quero que seja feito com Neji, não será o suficiente.

- Certo Tsunade-sama, mas, não quer que eu faça isso por você?

- Não é necessário. Para o momento, quero somente que termine a lista. – ao terminar de pronunciar-se, ausentou-se do local.

**M.C**

- Eu te conheço? – proferiu Neji, frio.

- O que? – as palavras de Naruto eram banhadas por indignação. Permaneceu com um semblante surpreso por alguns segundos, para logo após deixar formar um ínfimo sorriso em seus lábios – Está bem, eu já entendi. – o sorriso foi se alargando, enquanto eu e as demais o fitávamos atônitas – Ah Neji... Você não pode me enganar! – começou a gargalhar.

- Você é louco? – Neji o olhava com repulsa.

- Só estou dizendo que não é mais necessário que finja. – caminhou até ao lado de Neji, dando-lhe um pequeno tapa nas costas – Você escolheu uma hora errada para isso, Neji. Todos estão preocupados, ainda mais Tenten! Olhe como ela está desesperada. – nesse momento Neji olhou-me. A imensidão branca de seus olhos pareceu analisar cada linha de meu rosto, buscando qualquer resquício de mágoa. Resolvi intervir, mas Sakura foi mais rápida.

- NARUTO! O que está fazendo? – Sakura parecia pronta para lhe transferir um soco.

- Sakura-chan, se acalme. Não acredito que ele conseguiu lhe enganar também... – Sakura já iria revidar, mas Naruto prosseguiu, voltando seu olhar a Neji e elevando o tom de voz – Cara, COMO QUE VOCÊ RESOLVE COMEÇAR A TER SENSO DE HUMOR EM UMA HORA DESSAS? – caiu novamente na gargalhada – Admito que essa foi boa, mas, não se faz isso com os amigos Neji! Saúde não é coisa que se brinque! – ao contrário de Sakura, que já estava enfurecida, eu apenas observava o modo com que Naruto articulava cada palavra. Ele não parecia estar apenas fazendo comentários supérfluos como era de costume, aquilo parecia mais uma tentativa desesperada de não querer acreditar na verdade. Tive certeza dessa hipótese quando o fitei mais atentamente nos olhos lacrimosos. Ninguém faz piada com vontade de chorar.

- Naruto, já chega! – Sakura iria partir pra cima dele, mas eu a impedi.

- Sakura-chan, deixe que eu cuide disso. – sorri e ela assentiu – Naruto-kun tente entender, Neji não está brincando... – proferi tudo calmamente. As lágrimas já se apoderavam de meus olhos, sem que eu as convidasse – Ele teve sim perda total de memória. – nossos olhares se intensificavam à medida que os segundos passavam – Ele esqueceu da vila, do clã, do exame chunnin, de Gai-sensei, de Lee... De você e... De mim. – Naruto fitou novamente a Neji e depois baixou o olhar.

- Eu compreendo... Perdoe-me Tenten-chan e Sakura-chan, pelo meu tumulto. E Neji... – levantou o olhar, com um sorriso sincero no rosto – Eu não vou lhe pedir perdão, porque sei que daqui uns tempos nós poderemos rir com o que acabou de ocorrer aqui. – suspirou - Não pense que vou admitir e muito menos aceitar que você esqueça tudo. – não desistir, não aceitar a condição de uma situação ruim... É isso que eu chamo de fé. - Eu estou com você e pode ter certeza... – apontou para a única janela que existia no quarto, esta que dava uma visão privilegiada do restante da vila – que Konoha inteira também está!

**M.C**

- Tsunade-sama, chegou bem na hora. – Shizune parou o que estava fazendo e direcionou o olhar à Hokage, que acabava de adentrar o escritório – Acabei de terminar a lista.

- Ótimo, dê-me. – Tsunade estendeu a mão pegando a lista de Shizune e posicionando ao lado da sua, na mesa.

- Algum shinobi ANBU já foi mandado ao clã Hyuuga?

- Sim, e pedi rapidez tanto da parte do shinobi quanto da parte de Hiashi. – articulava a Godaime enquanto seu olhar pairava sob as listas – Quero resolver logo este assunto. Neji não tem mais a amargura dentro de si por ver seu pai sendo torturado em sua frente ou pela morte deste, mas continua sendo parte da Bouke.

- Tem razão Tsunade-sama, já que a família secundária é menos privilegiada que a principal. – proferiu Shizune. Logo após intensificou o olhar em determinada área da lista que fizera. - Tsunade-sama, reparou que o assistente de Hiashi se enquadrou na lista? – apontou para a área que o nome de Hizoka estava.

- É verdade... – dizia a Godaime, com semblante de reflexão – Depois de mim, era ele quem efetuava melhor o Kenboushou no Jutsu.

- Interessante saber disso.

- Realmente... Interessante e bizarro.

- Você acha que ele seria capaz... – Shizune a olha com um ar questionador.

- Sinceramente? Não sei lhe responder. O clã Hyuuga tem mistérios que nem mesmo eu estou ciente.

- Entendo. – articulou Shizune, pensativa.

**M.C**

- Ele já está longe o suficiente? – dizia Hiashi ao observar Hizoka com seu byakugan ativado.

- Sim, podemos continuar.

- Ótimo. Então, qual é a novidade?

- Está tudo sendo encaminhado do jeito que imaginávamos Hiashi-sama. Cinco ninjas já foram testados e apenas um apresenta algum tipo de rejeição ou efeito colateral.

- São excelentes números... – Hiashi refletia – Mas, que tipo de efeito colateral? Porque rejeição já era algo que esperávamos.

- Perda total da... – foi interrompido devido a uma fumaça que se instalou no ambiente.

- Hiashi-san. – articulava o shinobi ANBU com máscara de porcelana – Tsunade-sama requisita a sua presença em seu escritório o mais breve possível.

- Certo, vou agora mesmo. – o shinobi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

- Continuamos esse assunto mais tarde. – proferiu Hiashi para logo após partir ao encontro da Hokage.

**Fim de capítulo.**

Leitores, me perdoem! Eu sei que demorei mais que o normal para postar. Esse capítulo já está pronto desde que eu postei o sétimo, mas mesmo assim não tive tempo de postá-lo. D:

COMENTÁRIOS:

**Mitsashi-MahH****: **Leitora nova! *-* Me empolgo ao ver leitores novos, rs. Aqui está o oitavo, espero que te agrade. Me perdoe por não atender ao seu pedido de não demorar muito para postar. Obrigada mesmo pelo seu review! Espero te ver novamente por aqui, ;*.

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila: **Hiashi e Hizoka estão na sua lista negra pelo que estou vendo, rs. Tsunade cuidará deles! (ou não, haha *suspense*). Seu 'orange-kun' falou bem mesmo, me agradou muito escrever aquela parte. E, sobre Neji e Tenten, aiai... Há muita coisa para acontecer ainda! rs. Espero que continue acompanhando e perdoe meus atrasos x.x Obrigada pelo seu review *-*.

É isso aí, man o/

Obrigada a todos que acompanham!

O nono capítulo já está sendo elaborado, em breve postarei.

Até o próximo :3

**/ Bgirl Pity.**


	9. Seu olhar

Eu sei, queridas... Quase oito meses de atraso. Realmente, não foi minha intenção ):

Mesmo assim, espero que não tenham desistido de ler esta fanfic, pois eu jamais vou desistir de continuá-la. (é uma promessa) o/

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Seu olhar**

Não eram apenas os olhos de Neji que sempre foram muito inexpressivos. Tudo nele soava falta de expressão, desde as palavras frias que saíam de sua boca, até seu semblante imutável. E era sempre assim, de forma que cheguei a pensar que isso nunca mudaria... Mas mudou, e mudou antes mesmo de termos assumido o que sentíamos um pelo outro. Ele começou a demonstrar preocupação pela equipe, pelo clã... Por mim. Desde então comecei a conseguir interpretar o que se passava com ele em todos os momentos, sendo capaz de compreender o _seu olhar_. Incontáveis vezes nos pegávamos encarando um ao outro: eu, tentando decifrá-lo, e ele, apenas tentando falar algo que não conseguia, esperando que eu pudesse entendê-lo. Desenvolvemos uma sintonia tão significante, que palavras, muitas vezes, não eram necessárias... Só _o olhar_bastava. Então cheguei novamente a pensar que isso nunca mudaria...

Mas mudou.

A falta de expressão, as palavras frias e o semblante imutável retornaram, de modo que toda a sintonia que tínhamos se tornasse passado. E embora isso tenha acabado com a minha fé e esperança no início, agora já posso encarar diferente. O fato de tudo ocorrer tão distante do que eu esperava só me faz ter certeza de que nada é impossível... Até mesmo sua memória retornar, Neji.

- Neji-kun... – depois de toda reflexão mental, senti-me renovada. Olhei profundamente em seus olhos, como fazíamos antes – Tudo o que o Naruto falou é a mais pura verdade. – eu dizia tentando realmente transmitir toda importância que aquilo significava para mim – Estamos com você nessa, conte conosco! – e tudo que recebi em troca fora o seu silêncio e seu olhar sendo desviado à janela. Mesmo que meu coração insistisse em doer devido à reação de Neji, eu procurava entendê-lo, assim também, como antes.

- Sakura-chan... – pronunciou-se Hinata, quebrando o clima de tensão que predominava no local – Eu e Hanabi podemos falar com você, em particular?

- Claro, me acompanhem. – disse Sakura já saindo do quarto, seguida por Hinata e Hanabi.

- Tenten-chan. – foi à vez de Naruto pronunciar-se – Eu também já vou indo. – ele possuía um semblante alegre enquanto articulava – Foi ótimo te ver, Neji. Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo! – e então se ausentou do local sorrindo. Neji só desviou o olhar da janela e acenou com a cabeça quando Naruto lhe dirigiu a palavra, mas logo retornou a sua posição anterior.

**M.C.**

- Tsunade-sama, já que as listas estão prontas, vou esperar Hiashi chegar. – proferiu Shizune, já indo em direção da porta – Qualquer coisa que precisar me chame.

- Certo, obrigada.

- Não há de q... – parou de falar assim que abriu a porta – Hiashi-san! – Hiashi se encontrava com a mão ainda no alto como quem fosse bater à porta.

- Entre. – deu espaço para que ele pudesse passar.

- Obrigado. – adentrou o escritório, olhando diretamente Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama. – o tom de Hiashi demonstrava respeito.

- Hiashi-san. – a Godaime o encarava, tentando ler a sua expressão. Não sabia o que poderia esperar de um homem como Hiashi. O clã Hyuuga sempre fora muito reservado, o que gerava dúvidas na Hokage. Há muito carregava um anseio de que este pudesse esconder algo, assim como clã Uchiha tentou – Imagino que já deve imaginar o motivo pelo qual solicitei sua presença.

- Suponho que o assunto seja meu sobrinho.

- Exatamente. – continuava a tentar decifrá-lo – Como já lhe informei da situação de Neji, acredito que não seja necessário informar novamente. Exceto pela sua memória...

- É sobre isso que eu queria perguntar Tsunade-sama. – adquiriu um tom falsamente preocupado – Você poderia dizer quando ela retornará?

- Já tenho o resultado final de todas as minhas análises. – o encarou seriamente – Prefiro ir direto ao ponto, Hiashi-san. Neji não terá sua memória de volta. Seu caso é extremamente complicado.

- Entendo. – Hiashi certamente abriria um largo sorriso se não tivesse que fingir preocupação para com o sobrinho – Já mandei que o buscassem do hospital, tenho muito trabalho a ser feito. – a frieza acompanhou cada palavra pronunciada.

- Certamente será um árduo trabalho. Contudo, não apenas seu e do Clã Hyuuga.

- Tsunade-sama, eu entendo que... – foi interrompido.

- Ainda não terminei de falar. - Hiashi deixou que seus olhos se arregalassem minimamente. Tsunade continuou – É uma grande perda para Konoha inteira. Neji era um shinobi renomado e tinha minha total confiança. Quero que ele retorne a ser exatamente o que era, ou até mesmo melhor. Para isso, ele terá que refazer sua trajetória shinobi.

- Com todo respeito, Godaime-sama... Mas você está insinuando que Neji terá que voltar para Academia? Porque se este for o caso, primeiramente ele terá que ficar confinado no Clã Hyuuga, tendo o preparo adequado para a Academia Shinobi e ensinamentos sobre o Clã, assim como todas as crianças pertencentes a este.

- Hiashi-san, devo lembrá-lo que Hyuuga Neji não é mais uma criança, portanto não poderá ser tratado como tal. Não tenho em mente fazê-lo regressar à Academia, apenas quero que ele tenha aulas com Iruka sobre Konoha. E, em relação ao Clã, com certeza ele deverá ter todos os ensinamentos que qualquer outro Hyuuga tem, entretanto, jamais em total confinamento. Quero que ele adentre ou saia do Clã como qualquer outro Jounnin que o habita.

- Certo Tsunade-sama. – Hiashi estava enfurecido interiormente. Ele não contava que a Godaime fosse prestar tanta atenção em Neji nas condições atuais.

- Mais uma coisa... Em relação a execução de jutsus e domínios de armas, Neji aprenderá no Clã Hyuuga apenas o que todos aprendem, tudo aquilo que aprendeu na Academia Shinobi e com o time 9 não será ensinado por este.

- Não será necessário Tsunade-sama, comprometo a ensiná-lo pessoalmente tudo o que ele aprendeu.

- Isso é uma ordem Hiashi-san, assim como todas as outras coisas que exigi até agora.

- Se é assim que deseja, assim acontecerá. – seu timbre continuava frio – Todavia, quem o ensinará?

- Isso já está planejado. – após dizer isso, sorriu.

**M.C.**

- Sentem-se. – Sakura olhou em direção às duas cadeiras que ficavam posteriores à sua mesa. Estavam em sua sala.

- Obrigada. – Hinata proferia enquanto ela e Hanabi assentavam-se.

- Então Hinata-chan, do que se trata? Quer saber o estado de Neji?

- Sim, por favor. – o timbre de Hinata salientava preocupação.

- Bem, como você viu, Neji está com amnésia. Seu estado se deve ao golpe que o atingiu. – Sakura suspirou, tentando fazer com que suas palavras e feições saíssem estritamente profissionais, mesmo tratando de pessoas tão próximas a ela.

- Eu compreendo... Mas, a sua memória – antes que a Hyuuga continuasse a falar, Sakura prosseguiu.

- Ele foi analisado e avaliado por Tsunade-sama. – Sakura mirou rapidamente os papéis sobre a mesa que continham anotações do diagnóstico da Hokage, para logo depois fitar Hinata atentamente – Lamento ser tão direta Hinata-chan, mas sei que como uma kunoichi de Konoha você é extremamente capaz de encarar os fatos. – suspirou novamente - A memória de Neji não voltará.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, ela não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Olhou para o lado direito, Hanabi encontrava-se inexpressiva. Logo depois Tenten veio à sua mente, e então, se questionou se esta já soubera da notícia. A seu ver ela parecia esperançosa, portanto era bem provável que não tinha conhecimento da gravidade do estado de Neji.

- Tenten... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu articular, ficando cabisbaixa.

- Ela e Neji já estão cientes. – Assim que Sakura pronunciou "cientes", Hinata levantou o olhar.

- Tenten... Já sabe? – falou pausadamente. Para Hinata, era praticamente impossível relacionar o que Sakura a estava informando com a imagem que vira de Tenten há poucos minutos. Ainda mais quando se recordava do estado em que ela se encontrou nos três meses que Neji esteve em coma.

- Sim, ela já sabe. – Sakura sorriu – Sabe Hinata-chan, eu sempre soube que Tenten era uma kunoichi forte... Mas confesso que ela ainda consegue me surpreender!

- A mim também. – falou admirada.

- Neji precisa de pessoas assim ao seu lado. Pessoas que acreditem nele, que tenham fé... E não de pessoas que só lamentem por tudo o que ocorreu. Teremos que ajudá-lo mais do que nunca, Hinata-chan. O apoio, nessas horas, é uma ótima recuperação.

- Tudo bem Sakura-san, eu e a onee-chan cuidaremos bem dele! – foi a vez de Hanabi entrar na conversa, Hinata sorriu.

- É isso mesmo. – sorriu mais abertamente – Sakura-chan, nós estamos aqui por outro motivo também, ou melhor, foi por esse motivo que realmente estamos aqui.

- E qual seria? – a conversa estava em clima amigável.

- Viemos levar Neji de volta ao Clã. Ele já está liberado?

- Ah, claro! Acho que ele já ficou tempo demais por aqui, não é mesmo? – todas sorriram.

.

.

**10 dias depois**

.

.

- Espero que esteja preparado, meu caro pupilo de olhos sem cor... Porque o Time 9 está de volta! – pose de Nice Guy – E aí, como é que anda seu fogo da juventude?

.

**Fim de capítulo.**

* * *

Ok, já devo imaginar o que estão pensado... "Quase oito meses para um capítulo desse tamanho".  
É, é isso mesmo, espero que possam me perdoar! D: Porém, devido aos meus planos para com a fanfic, achei ideal que o capítulo acabasse aí, rs.

Mas, deixem comigo! Vou me esforçar para que a próxima atualização não demore tanto assim.

Cá entre nós, finalmente passou o tempo né? Não sei se vocês ainda se lembram, mas desde o início da fanfic, só haviam se passado dois dias, hahaha x: A partir desse capítulo o tempo passará mais rápido.

Queria que vocês dessem uma passadinha no meu perfil, pois nele está justificado os meus atrasos. Estou em uma época complicada para escrever, mas assim como falo nele, não abandonarei nenhuma fanfic.

É isso, leitoras. Espero que - pelo menos - esteja dando para ler o capítulo D: rs. Até a próxima!

**/ Bgirl Pity.**


End file.
